


Second Chance

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends Jacket, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: Napoleon had a second chance, but would he be able to get Illya's memory back?





	

“Go home, Mr. Solo, go home.” 

Mr. Waverly lit his pipe, but his eyes never once left his Number One Section Two agent. Napoleon Solo sat in the conference room; a hand supported his head, and the other unconsciously clicked the ball pen on and off. His expression was completely blank and his deep brown eyes lacked the usual sparkle. Waverly’s words passed through him like a gentle breeze, unnoticed. 

“Mr. Solo!” 

Napoleon widened his eyes in surprise and put the pen down. 

“Yes, sir?” 

Waverly sighed and took the pipe out of his mouth. 

“Mr. Solo. Please go home.” 

“Sir…?” 

“Take a vacation or something, will you?” 

Napoleon nodded stiffly and slowly stood up. Normally, he would protest and claim that he was perfectly alright. But this time, even the great Napoleon Solo knew he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

“Yes, sir.” He murmured obediently.

 

He didn’t really want to go home. Truth to be told, he didn’t know what a home was since Illya was gone. Napoleon wandered into a park under the bright summer sun and almost bumped into a kissing couple. He looked at them and wondered wearily why could people still be so cheerful while his world was being turned upside down. A short distance away, he saw a line forming. Most were children, but with a few adults there and there. 

“Here’s your ice cream, little boy.” 

A red-haired boy took the ice cream cone and walked away with a satisfied smile. 

 

_“How long are we going to stay here?” Illya asked impatiently. Huge drops of sweat rolled down his temples._

_“Till we spot our target.”_

_Napoleon unbuttoned a few of his shirt’s upper buttons and loosened his tie. Illya rolled his eyes and grumbled. Of this fine hour, Mr. Waverly wanted them to do surveillance. If no actions occurred very soon, Napoleon knew his partner would explode from heat as well as frustration. However, Napoleon grinned. He knew the exact way to cheer his partner up._

_“I’ll be right back.”_

_Illya glanced at him in puzzlement. Napoleon came back with two ice cream cones in hands, within each of them were two gigantic scoops of vanilla ice cream._

_“Here.”_

_Illya’s eyes widened in delight as he took over the ice cream cone. Napoleon saw his facial expressions softened followed by each feverish lick. It was a sight that made Napoleon shook his head in affection. His partner might be a deadly spy, but inside there was always a little boy and only Napoleon knew about it. Sensing his stare, Illya looked up at him with a content smile._

 

This supposedly sweet memory pained Napoleon deeply. He felt his chest tightened in grief and his eyes moistened with tears. He quickly walked pass the happy people not dared to give them a second look. However, it was impossible to hold back anymore. Napoleon sat down at the nearest bench and sobbed quietly with his head buried in his hands. 

What was wrong with him? He had been crying a lot recently after Illya was… died. He could not even bare to think of this horrible word. How long had it been? Two months? One month? It felt like eternity. It was the same image over and over again as Illya breathed shallowly in Napoleon’s arms. He cradled Illya’s body closer to him as if that could stop the wound from losing more blood. 

He put his forehead against Illya’s, now slick with sweat, and whispered in a trembling voice. “Don’t die, baby, please don’t die.” 

Napoleon lifted his head and saw Illya’s eyes flickered as they tried to remain opened. 

“Please…” Napoleon said as tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Illya held out a shaky hand and tried to wipe the tears away from Napoleon’s cheeks. “Don’t…” Illya’s hand slid down and his body went limp. “cry…”

......

“Why did you die?” 

Hot tears stung his eyes as Napoleon continued to indulge himself in the horrible past. 

“You promise me you’re not that easy to be killed!” 

Sadness became anger as Napoleon bit on his nail, unaware that it was already bleeding. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” 

“Of course.” 

“If I tell you I’ll give you a second chance, what will you do?” 

“Second chance?” 

Great, now he was hallucinating. 

Using the corner of his eyes, Napoleon traced the source of the deep, magnetic voice. Wearing a black trench coat, a hat pulled deep down, and a big pair of sunglasses, Napoleon really couldn’t make out the look, not to mention the age of the man. 

“Yes, second chance,” Napoleon saw his reflection in the glasses of the mysterious man. “you’ll find him at the newly opened coffee shop just around the corner.” 

“Ha!” Napoleon let out a sarcastic laugh. What a joker. “Ok. Supposed I get my second chance, what’s the catch?” 

Napoleon looked up, but the mysterious man was already nowhere to be found. 

 

Napoleon thought his hallucination must be more serious than he initially believed. Nevertheless, he was not a less bit surprise. Wearily, he stood up and prepared to return to his apartment. Instead, his legs brought him to the coffee shop just around the corner. It was only opened for a week. The interior looked clean and relaxing. _You’ll find him at the newly opened coffee shop just around the corner._ The sentence spoke to him again, even though he thought this was completely absurd, he could not help but started to peek inside the coffee shop. A few customers stared at him in confusion. He moved from window to window, making sure that he did not miss any spots. 

“No, it can’t be!” 

He inhaled deeply as he spotted a familiar blond bringing food to a table. The blond looked up in Napoleon’s direction and walked away with several used plates in his hands. Without a second thought, he rushed in, shouting Illya’s name and barely missed the glass door. All the customers and servants froze as they turned to look at Napoleon. His hands were held out, because he prepared to give the blond a big hug and perhaps a few long kisses. He didn’t even care to do these in front of all those people. But Illya’s puzzled expression stopped Napoleon midway. 

“May I help you, sir?” Illya said with a polite smile. 

“Ugh…” Napoleon awkwardly stretched his head and pointed at the nearest table. “Hi, um… I’ll take that table…” He slid down in the chair defeated with his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

When he finally regained control, he observed Illya. It was Illya, that beautiful face, slim yet well-muscled body, and the way he moved and talked, but he also seemed so different… Napoleon took a very long look at Illya’s nametag when he brought him a cup of coffee. It said “David”. 

“Umm… excuse me, is that your name?” 

Illya didn’t get it at first until he saw Napoleon pointing at his nametag. 

He smiled. “Yeah, that’s my name.” 

Napoleon held out his hand. 

“I’m Napoleon Solo. Nice to meet you.” 

Illya shook his hand and blushed slightly. 

“I’ll be back with your order.” 

So that was the catch. Illya had a new identity and he… did not remember Napoleon anymore. 

 

That night, Napoleon lay in his bed wide awake with complex emotions. Well, he should be grateful that Illya was alive and well, but what if Illya forever remained a stranger to him? No, there must be a way to get Illya’s memory back. Napoleon closed his eyes and reminded himself to be optimistic. He already witnessed a miracle, a second miracle might not be impossible? Right? Suddenly, a wave of horror swept through him as he thought that he might never be able to stroke Illya’s silky blond hair; touched his soft skin; kissed his pouting lips and woke up with him in his arms. 

“No! No! No!” Napoleon buried his head in the pillow and pounded his fists. 

......

It didn’t take long for Napoleon to obtain Illya’s complete working schedule. After all, he was not a spy for nothing. Although he secretly admitted to himself that he behaved like a creepy stalker, hid in the corner and noted down Illya’s every movements. He was happy to find that Illya mostly worked late night shifts, so there were almost no customers around that time. He went there every night just to see Illya and was delighted to discover that Illya was happy to see him too. 

“Hello, Napoleon! Can’t sleep again?” (Napoleon finally convinced Illya to call him his first name). 

Illya would always greet him like this cheerfully. Watching him, Napoleon tried to persuade himself that that was enough. Although Illya had a new identity, he was happy and safe. Wasn’t that what Napoleon wished for? 

 

He caught Illya’s glances several times when Napoleon sat in his usual booth. He wondered whether his instincts were still as sharp as they used to be. Meeting his eyes, Illya would blush and hide his face behind the magazine pretending that nothing had happened. Finally, Napoleon decided to give it a shot and asked Illya to join him. Illya hesitated and Napoleon’s heart almost sank. 

“He might see it.” 

“Who?” 

“The manager.” 

“This hour?” 

One side of Illya’s lips curved up and he shrugged. “If he suffered insomnia like you,” He lowered his head and cast his eyes down. “except I don’t want to see him, I want to see you.” 

Napoleon could not help but grin. Things were coming along nicely. Illya sat down and gave Napoleon a shy smile. Napoleon looked at him. There were so many things he wanted to say to him, but he did not know where to begin. He pushed a plate of club sandwich in front of Illya. 

“Do you want some?”

Illya shook his head. “Oh no, I can’t. That’s yours.” 

Napoleon pushed it further. “Please, I insist. You’re too skinny.” 

“Well okay, I guess I’ll have some.” Illya happily picked up a piece of sandwich. “Thanks.” 

After that little icebreaker, Illya would join him automatically and they would talk about all kinds of things, the universe, the world, and themselves. 

 

This really was like a date, Napoleon thought warmly. 

“Napoleon?” Illya said as he licked off the mayo on his fingers. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

“Oh, nothing.” He said as he took the empty plate back to the kitchen. 

Maybe this was the time to do this. Napoleon hated himself for being so nervous. It wasn’t like him at all. He grabbed a napkin and scribbled down few words with a shaky hand. 

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

Napoleon cursed himself for behaving like a nervous teenager when Illya came back. He felt his cheeks hot as on fire when he squeezed the napkin into Illya’s hand and quickly turned away. Illya looked at him in slight confusion, but took the remaining cups and plates away. Napoleon cursed himself again, what if Illya thought that was just a piece of trash? Oh, how could he be so careless? 

Illya came back a few minutes later with a glass of strawberry milkshake and handed it to Napoleon. 

“I didn’t order…” 

“Please, Napoleon,” Illya smiled. “it’s on the house.” 

Napoleon looked down and saw the paper coaster. On it was a sentence in neat handwriting: _Wait for me outside?_

 

The milkshake ended up in Illya’s stomach as Napoleon paced nervously outside of the shop. He saw Illya rushed out. 

“I’m sorry for letting you wait.” 

“It’s alright.” 

“Well…” Illya blushed. 

Both of them chuckled awkwardly. Illya’s beautiful blue eyes shined under the dim moonlight. Looked right into Napoleon’s eyes for a few moments, Illya tiptoed up and kissed Napoleon on the mouth. 

“I will.” 

Napoleon caught Illya in his arms and hugged him tightly. He almost uttered out Illya’s name, but he was just in time to stop it. 

Instead, he kissed the top of Illya’s soft blond hair and whispered. 

“You know, I fell in love with you the minute I saw you.” 

“I did too.” 

They smiled as their lips met again. 

 

Napoleon loved this new Illya just as much. He was sweet, with a dry sense of humor, and needed a lot of attentions. He was basically the replicate of his old partner, only the slight change of identity. Except... like a puzzle missing one of the pieces, Napoleon felt his heart would never be complete again. He tried so hard to forget the past, since who was lucky enough to have a second chance? He could not help but hinted some of the past through their conversations and hoped that Illya would somehow remember, but everything seemed to draw a complete blank for him. Napoleon lost all hope of ever restoring Illya’s memories after he ran back to UNCLE HQ to announce the big news, only to find he had never work with a partner before, and there was no one by the name of Illya Kuryakin. If Napoleon could just forget…

......

Napoleon found himself and Illya in an amusement park during the weekend. This was the park where they almost got the scientist if not Thrush’s interference. Napoleon admitted to himself that it was a weird choice when Illya asked him where he wanted to spend the weekend. He was never into roller coasters; the crying children and screaming teenagers always gave him headaches.

_“He got away.” Illya said as he and Napoleon tried to catch their breaths._

_“Should I call or should you?”_

_“Let’s not bother Mr. Waverly now.” Napoleon said as he gave Illya a wink._

_“What now?”_

_“Well, it’s no rush for us now, since he was already in Thrush’s hand. We might as well make ourselves at ease.”_

_Illya furrowed his brows and scrutinized Napoleon._

_“Napoleon, what’s in your mind?”_

_“This, my dear Russian, is a surprise.”_

_Illya stood there with a suspicious look on his face._

_“Come on, I’ll show you.” Napoleon waved him over._

_Napoleon gave the tickets to a man standing in front of the entrance of the Ferris wheel._

_“I don’t know you’re into this.” Illya said dryly._

_Napoleon deliberately ignored him as he pushed Illya into the bright colored cubicle and followed him in. They sat across each other as the wheel began to spin._

_“And?”_

_“Shh, wait.”_

_Illya let out an impatient sigh. When Napoleon felt the wheel ascended high enough, he sat down beside Illya. His partner was temporary stunned by the two’s close proximity._

_“What…”_

_Napoleon closed the gap as he swallowed Illya’s answer with his own mouth. Illya’s surprise was soon replaced by passion as he responded enthusiastically. It felt like eternity before the two finally broke the kisses. Napoleon licked his lips and felt the taste of Illya still lingered in his mouth._

_“I always want to kiss you in public.”_

_His eyes met with Illya’s, and saw them sparkled with affection._

_“This is hardly public you know.” He gave Napoleon a lopsided grin._

_“Close enough, Tovarisch, close enough.”_

_“I didn’t know you’re into this.” Illya said as he leaned closer to Napoleon, closing the gap again._

_Without warning, Illya tackled Napoleon down to the bench, and the cubicle swung violently to a side. When they finally realized what had happened, Illya’s whole body was on top of Napoleon._

_“I’m sorry.” Illya grinned, but did not get up._

_“It’s okay.” Napoleon said, not willing to let him go. Illya buried his head in Napoleon’s shoulder and the two started to laugh._

 

“Napoleon?” 

Napoleon felt Illya tugging his sleeve as he stood immobilized in front of the Ferris wheel. 

“Ah? Oh! I’m sorry, Illya, I was just…” 

Sensing Illya’s confused look, Napoleon at last realized what he had just said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, David, I mean…” He glanced at the Ferris wheel and sighed. 

“Do you want to go up there?” Illya asked in concern. 

“No, never into that kind of stuff.” He forced out a smile. 

......

It was not long after they became boyfriends did Napoleon ask Illya to move in with him. While Illya was busy stacking his books in Napoleon’s bookshelf, he was in the bedroom trying to clear out more spaces in the closet for Illya. That was when he found that old, brownish leather jacket, which he and Illya used to share when they were on missions. Shortly after the accident, under his grief, he burned all of Illya’s clothes, but when he held the jacket in his hand, he could not bare to do it. Part of Illya was in it, with him, they were together. If he destroyed it, he felt the last connection with Illya would be gone forever. 

Before getting his second chance, Napoleon cried himself to sleep every night; his tears stung the leather jacket as he clung to it tightly. Taking a deep breath, Napoleon carefully folded it, and put it in the farthest corner of the closet. He did not notice that Illya was standing at the doorway, looking at him. 

“Napoleon? Are you alright?” 

Napoleon tried to smile, but instead, tears threatened to come out. “I…” He rushed into the bathroom. 

He came out in a moment, washcloth in hand. Illya immediately walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. He held Napoleon’s hand until the two sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“Tell me about Illya, Napoleon.” Napoleon looked at him in surprise. 

“Please.” Illya said without any bitterness or jealousy in his tone. It was like he could already understand. “I want to know.” 

Napoleon held up Illya’s hand and kissed it. 

“Well, he was a very very dear friend of mine…” 

......

“Napoleon, are you sure about this?” 

Illya looked hesitantly at Napoleon as they waited for their table at an expensive French restaurant. 

“Isn’t this kind of… uh, too fancy?” 

Napoleon put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“It’s your birthday, David, let me treat you ok?” 

“You’re going to spoil me.” Illya said with a huge grin. 

“That I intend to do.” Napoleon grinned back. 

He failed to mention that he took Illya to this restaurant on his birthday for the past five years since they became partners, and this was one of Illya’s favorite restaurants. After they seated, Illya immediately buried himself in the menu. Occasionally he glanced up at Napoleon, his eyes full of childlike excitement. 

“What should I get, Napoleon? They all look so good!”

 

_“I’m going to get the Tournedos Rossini.”_

_“Again?” Napoleon put down his menu in disbelief._

_“What do you mean again?”_

_“You always order the same thing every time we came here.”_

_“Did I hear ‘always’? If my memory served, this is only the third time.” Illya fired back._

_“Ok, fine! Have it your way.” Napoleon replied dramatically._

_“What are you going to get?” Illya asked after a short pause._

_“It’s a secret,” Napoleon smirked. “I’m way more unpredictable than you are.”_

_Illya tilted one of his brows in response. Illya was already holding his sliverware when the food arrived. He immediately dug into it. Napoleon watched his partner fondly. Nothing could deprive Illya’s love for food. Napoleon held out a little blue velvet box under the table, this was another surprise he prepared for Illya._

_“Poleon, ar’yo finish wi’that?”_

_Illya mumbled incoherently with his mouth full of food. Drops of Madeira sauce were still on his lips. He extended his hand to reach for Napoleon’s plate._

_“Hey, I’m still eating.” Napoleon held back a chuckle as he playfully hit the back of Illya’s hand._

_“Well, you better hurry, your food is getting cold.”_

_Napoleon cut a piece of lamb loin and put it into his mouth._

_“Illya…”_

_“Umm?” Illya’s prying eyes were still on his lamb._

_Napoleon slowly took out the little blue velvet box that he’d been prepared for so long and took a deep breath._

_“Illya… I,”_

_“Yes?”_

_Sensing something in Napoleon’s tone, Illya finally allowed his eyes to part away with the food._

_“I love you, Illya. I never thought I could love a person this much. I want to spend my whole life with you.”_

_Illya’s eyes widened as Napoleon opened the little box. It was a wedding ring._

_“I want to be with you forever, Illya.”_

_Napoleon took another a deep breath._

_“Will you marry me?”_

_Illya looked shock at first, then he nodded his head, tears filled his eyes. Napoleon carefully placed the ring on Illya’s finger. When the desert menu came, both of them immediately buried themselves in it, but this time, it was not because of the food; rather, both of them were overwhelmed with emotions._

 

“Napoleon, do you have any recommendations?” 

Napoleon looked up, slightly confused. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Don’t you always order Tournedos Rossini?” 

Illya cocked his head to a side. “I do?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I mean I think you’ll like it.”

......

“Napoleon, thank you. That was the best meal I ever had and it was the loveliest evening in my life.” 

Illya smiled as they walked back to their apartment. Napoleon smiled back and gave him a kiss. 

“Come on, I have something for you.” He said as he indicated Illya to sit down on the living room sofa. 

“Another present?” Illya could not conceal the surprise in his tone. “You’re really going to spoil me.” 

Napoleon handed him a neatly wrapped little box. 

“Open it.” 

It was a leather wallet. 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it!” Illya smiled and his fingers felt over the leather. “And I love this feeling.” 

He gave Napoleon a big hug and several little kisses. Those little kisses soon became long, delicious, and sensual. When Napoleon’s brain started to function again, he found Illya and himself lying naked, sweaty, and breathless on the bed. Napoleon held out a hand to stroke Illya’s soft blond hair. 

“Oh my, Illya. That was great.” 

A small part of his brain suddenly became alert. 

Did he just call David Illya? Did he scream out Illya’s name when he came? OH. MY. GOD. He finally got a second chance and he ruined it. Napoleon slowly looked over to Illya and wondered what kind of explanations he could come up. He expected to see a hurt and accusing face, but all he saw were the soft and beautiful blue eyes looking back at him without a trace of anger. 

Illya inched closer to him. “I’m sorry I’m not Illya…” 

His voice was so soft that almost broke Napoleon’s heart. He held out his arms and pulled Illya in tightly. 

“I’m sorry, David, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, I love you very much, I really do, I promise you.” 

......

“Napoleon?” 

Illya opened the door and peeked into the living room. There was no answer. Illya called him again, a little bit louder this time. 

“I’m in the kitchen! Dinner will be ready soon!” 

It was Napoleon’s birthday today, but he insisted on cooking for Illya, which he found somewhat weird but terribly sweet. 

“Okay!” Illya replied. 

He held the beautifully wrapped present tightly in his hand and looked for a place where he could hide it properly. His eyes lit up as he thought of the closet in the bedroom. He tiptoed up and pushed the boxes on the highest level aside to make room for Napoleon’s present. He stopped when he felt a smooth, cool surface underneath his fingers. He pulled it out and saw the old, brownish leather jacket. There was something in it that made Illya looked over closely. He traced the lines and the darker spots. They made Illya felt strangely familiar. 

“Napoleon.” Illya said softly. 

He held up the jacket and felt it with his cheek. It was so comforting. He felt super protected and safe. 

“David! I’ve been calling you for a million times! Dinner is ready!” 

Illya simply turned to him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“David?” Napoleon walked over to him in confusion, a laden was still in his hand. “Are you alright?” 

Illya looked up at him and gently touched Napoleon’s cheek with a sleeve of the leather jacket. Napoleon caught hold of the sleeve and sensed the familiar flickers in Illya’s eyes. Napoleon could feel his old partner in it. Surprised, but fear of disappointment, Napoleon asked tentatively. 

“Illya?” His heart pounded so fast as he waited for Illya’s answer. 

“Yeah?” 

Napoleon tried again. “Illya Nickovitch Kuryakin?” 

“Yes, that’s my name.” Illya said as he turned to face Napoleon fully. 

He could not believe what he had just heard. He dropped the laden and gathered Illya in his arms. 

“ILLYA!!!!!” 

Napoleon planted numerous kisses on Illya’s hair. 

“Napoleon… I can’t breath…” 

Reluctantly, he released Illya, but his hands were still on Illya’s waist. 

“You came back!” 

“Of course I came back!” Illya pouted his lips. “Finishing up those paper works, which YOU left behind.” 

“How wonderful!” 

Illya gave him an indifferent look. “Even though it’s your birthday today, I fail to see how you can be so excited.” 

“My birthday!” Napoleon completely lost his self control as he pulled Illya back into a tight embrace. “This is the best present ever!” 

Illya’s brain was full of big question marks, but he smiled and buried his face in Napoleon’s chest. 

“Oh, Napoleon.”

......

Napoleon felt refresh and content when he woke up the next morning with Illya in his arms. Today… felt different. Napoleon rubbed his eyes as Illya got up and used the bathroom. Yesterday… felt so unclear. Napoleon narrowed his eyes trying to recall yesterday’s event. Yes, yesterday was his birthday. He cooked and Illya came back from the paperwork, then… all he remembered was that he was so happy. 

“Hey, we’re going to be late. I don’t think Mr. Waverly will let us get by so easy this time.” 

Illya came around to Napoleon’s side in his underwear and bended down to get his clothes. Napoleon grinned and pinched Illya’s ass. 

“You really have a nice ass.” 

Illya rolled his eyes. “Will you get going?” 

Napoleon put his hands up and pretended to be hurt. “Okay, okay, I’ll get going.”

 

Illya and Napoleon went out to have lunch after the meeting with Mr. Waverly. They crossed the park and Napoleon saw a man wearing a black trench coat and a black hat sitting on the bench. He didn’t know the man, but he slowed down his steps. The man looked up at him and winked. Napoleon nodded in confusion and gave him a tense smile. 

“Come on, Napoleon!” Illya called in front of him. 

“Coming!” 

Napoleon caught up with Illya and slid his arm around his waist. Illya looked up at him with a smile. Napoleon pulled him closer. He would never let him go again. 

 

\- The End -


End file.
